Wake up!
by Kaeera
Summary: Matt's POV - Lying in a coma, he is a prisoner in his own body - unable to reach his friends, his brother,his family...Will he ever wake up?


Wake up! __ __

_There it is, another drama digimon fic, featuring Matt. Well, I hope you like it...it is my first fic, and English is only my second language, so don't be too strict._   
_Okay, the usual stuff: Digimon and the Characters in this story don't belong to me, they belong to...uhm...I think it was FoxKids, but I don't know it exactly._   
_Well, they definitely don't belong to me *smile* Have fun - Kaeera_   
  
  


**Wake Up!**   
  
  


I hear your voices – but I can't answer   
I know that you touch me – but I don't feel it   
I want to move my hands – but nothing happens.   
I am frightened.   


It is so lonely here. So cold and dark. Why am I here? Why can't I answer, can't I speak to my friends, my Family ?

Help...

I wish I would be at home, where it is safe...I wish I would be with the people I know...the people I love.   
Not in this dark prison, where only cold and angst exists.

TK? Is that you again?   
It is so sad to listen to you without being able to answer. You sound so depressed – you cry. Please don't cry, TK – I don't want you to be in a bad mood because of me. I am sorry. I am your big brother, I should protect you...instead, I'm here, so helpless...and you cry, because you can't reach me.

How I wish that I could answer you.

But it is nice to hear your voice. You tell me about the life out there. You tell me that everybody is so sad of me.   
You ask me to come back.

But I don't know how.

I want to come back, really. I wanna see the sun again. I wanna talk with you, saying that everything will be okay.

I just want to be at home.   


The last thing I remember was the bus.   
I wanted to go to the inner city, and sat there, reading a book.   
The bus was empty. Only three or four people, who stayed in the near of the driver.

The book was good. You should read it. Very exciting. Unfortunately I don't know the end of the story – because I couldn't finish it.

I heard a loud scream and looked out of the window. There it was – the car.   
It hit the bus in the middle.

The middle.

Where I had my place and read the book.

I couldn't think anything. I was blocked. And then there was only darkness.

Now I am here. Cold and dark. So lonely.

Please, if anyone can hear me: Help me out!

Help....

----------------------------------------------

12-year-old TK watched his silent brother.   
He looked so pale. So helpless.   
That was...wrong. Matt had always been very strong, and now...

TK sighed. Over a week was over now. A week, where Matt didn't say anything, didn't make any movement.   
He only lied there, in the hospital, closed eyes and white face.   
Everyone visited him – Tai, Sora, Davis, Kari, Yolei, Ken and all the other friends. But he didn't notice it.   
His parents were so worried. Dad came here every day - sat there, silent, holding Matts lifeless hand. He didn't went to work the last week.

TK had to go to school. His mother had said that it would be better. Everyone was very nice to him, even the teachers. But they couldn't make the pain away. The fear....the fear of a life without a brother. The fear of Matts death.

They had tried all things. TK , Tai, his father or even Gabumon couldn't bring him back.   
The doctor told that he was in a coma – and it wasn't sure if he would awake.   
The only thing they could do was waiting. But with every day the chance that he would wake up was smaller.

Wait...

TK hated this word. He didn't want to wait anymore.   
He didn't want to see his brother like that.

He wanted his brother to be awaken.

---------------------------------------------------------   


You guys out there! Is there no way to help me?   
Now we have such great doctors, and they can't help me?

It is said so easily. 'You have to wake up'   
I really would love to do that.

I nearly start to cry when I hear you, dad, when you talk to me...you don't know how I miss you. You aren't the perfect dad, that's right, but I love you and wouldn' change you.   
If I only could hug you...

I know that they all visited me. Even Ken. He has really changed a lot... I am happy that he has found friends.

Tai, I never heard you so worried. You are really a good friend – the best I've ever head.

Am I supposed to die? Perhaps I'm already dead?

I DON'T WANT TO!

Not yet...there were times I wished that I could die, but now I love the life I have....

I wish I could play my harmonica. It helped me when I was sad. I put it away to play the guitar, but I still love it. There are many memories with this instrument.   
So many that I can't count them.

It reminds me how Tai and I always used to fight a lot. I was so angry about him – because he didn't think before acting.   
I didn't realise what a good leader he was.   
I know it now, and our fights are over...I can always rely on him, I know that.

I would give so much for being able to wake up.   
If I could only opening my eyes – seeing that you all are there.

Why?

I only wanted to buy a birthday present for my brother. Well, now he'll sure has a good birthday...in the hospital with a half dead brother.

I am sorry TK – so sorry.   


---------------------------------------------------------   
  
  


Tai walked slowly down the streets. He was supposed to be at the soccer practise, but he couldn't play while Matt was lying in the hospital and probably dying.

He had visited him every day, but there was no improvement.

Tai was frightened. What if Matt died? He was his best friend – seeing him so pale and silent without being able to help....He really couldn't stand that.

And poor TK. He looked like a ghost. Two days ago was his 13th birthday. There was no party, nothing. Tai wasn't sure if TK even noticed it.

"It must be terrible to loose a brother or sister", he thought, "If Kari would been in such a situation...I think I wouldn't stop crying or slamming my head into a wall."

Tai couldn't imagine why his friend didn't wake up. He'd been always so strong – very protective about his brother – he would never give up.

"Damn Matt! If you love your brother so much, you should come back NOW!" He throw his bag on the ground.

After a long silence, he looked up to the sky and whispered: "That doesn't help...

I wish I could help you, Matt, wherever you are."   
  


------------------------------------------------------------------   


This darkness is killing me...slowly but steadily

Time is nothing here. I don't know how long it has been since this accident happened.

Hours? Days? Or even...months?

Why has this happened to me? Why me? Do I deserve this destiny?   
Being a prisoner in the darkness – maybe for all time?   
Away from mum, dad, TK and all the others?

Dad...it's you again. I hear your voice.   
Please, tell me something...it is so boring here. Tell me about...I don't know...tell me the News, the weather report, I don't mind...if I only can listen to your voice.

Oh no, I forgot...there is this concert...with my band...is it over? Couldn't we play because I am...ill...dead?   
I am sorry. This concert was so important.

How funny... I say sorry to everyone. I should care about myself – I should find a way out of this prison...

Dead...death...maybe I am dead...maybe I have no chance to wake up...

No, I won't accept that. I can't go away. They would be so sad.   
And TK's Birthday – did I oversleep it? Poor TK. Now you are already 13 and I can't give you my congratulations...what a nasty brother am I...

No, I won't give up. I'll find a way out this...

I WANT TO WAKE UP!! I WANNA FLEE THIS NIGHTMARE!

I yell with all my power, but nobody listens. Nobody notices that I am here, lost somewhere in my body...lost...

I have to find a way.   


-------------------------------------------------------

Raining...

Many raindrops falling down of a grey sky.

TK watched silently. Over two weeks. Over two damn weeks!!   
He got mad of sadness. "Poor Matt, it must be horrible for him...and I can't help", he thought bitterly, "he always protected me so well...now there is my term to help him and I fail...I am really good brother..."

He leaned his head against the window.

"Matt, I remember my last visit to you...my last visit where I talked to a Matt with open eyes, not to such a lifeless doll who is lying in that bed...You invited me for dinner, because Dad was staying longer at work.

We ate hamburger. It was so funny.   
I was always very proud of you, brother. I hope you know that – you was the best brother I could ever have.

You don't think so positive of yourself. You think that you are a failure as a brother – but you aren't. I love you, Matt.   
Why won't you come back?   
So that we can make a party for my birthday. We can invite all the others, and it will be a great fun.

Matt, sometimes my friends look so strange to me.

I think they believe that I am going to be crazy...I think that, too.

When you die...

I don't know...I can't imagine that. I don't want to. You can't die, Matt, you can't leave me, not? You've always been there...

I don't want to loose you!"

"TK?", someone said. TK turned around and noticed Tai who entered the room. He glanced at Matt and said: "No improvement..."

TK nodded.

"Are you okay?"

"What a silly question. Of course not!", the smaller boy answered angrily, "Matt is lying there and – and....I should help him...he might die...and then you ask if I'm okay..."

"Uh – I'm sorry, TK." Tai took a chair and sat down. "I am worried, too. It's just that...you should go a little bit in the sun. You are here every afternoon. You look like a ghost."

TK sighed. "I can't. I can't leave Matt. He needs me now, more than ever. I know that he wants to wake up, and if there is a way, he will find it...but he needs help. I have to support him."

He looked into Tai's eyes. The glanced at each other and Tai was shocked how similar these eyes are...the two brothers. Both were so individual, special, something that you have to keep.

Then he watched Matt.

The body. The body without soul – without life. Only some screens showing that he was alive, that his heart hadn't stop beating – yet...

How long?   


-----------------------------------------------------------   


Thank you, TK. Really, thanks. I have heard your conversation with Tai and it made me crying. It is good to know that there is someone who supports me.

Even if you can't do much, your words make the life here a little bit easier.

Well, you can't call it life. I am existing, but I am not living.

Living, that means breathing, seeing, talking, feeling, crying, laughing, eating...so many things I don't have here. So many things I miss like hell.

I wish I could play my guitar once more. Feeling the sound in my heart.

I wish I could make a little battle with Tai – only for fun.

I wish I could eat this pizza in the restaurant near our school – it tastes so wonderful.

I wish I could hug my mom.

I wish I could hear Dad working in the kitchen while I'm making homework in my room.

I wish I could talk with TK about his last basketball game.

I wish I could celebrate his birthday.

Yeah, and I wish I could go to school...strange, but I would give anything for being able to sit there, not-listening and having bad marks while the sun is shining. All this stress is a sign of living, and I miss it.

So many wishes.

And no chance to make them true.

Or...?

Can it be....

Maybe there is a chance....

Maybe I didn't try it hard enough. Maybe my will wasn't as strong as needed.   
Perhaps...when I force all my power, all my energy for one try...   
Then I can break the black walls of my prisons.

But if it doesn't work – then I am stuck here for all time.

Try? Or not try?

I feel frightened.

I have to do it. If not for me, then for TK , for Mom and Dad, for my friends.

I'll get out of here.   


----------------------------------------------------   


Suddenly, I was free. I felt it – so relieved.

I flew...I know it for sure.

And then I noticed something different.

My body.

I could feel my body. My hands, my feet...I heard my heart beating.

I could smell the air.

I was able to move my hand.

And...

I opened my eyes.

The room was dark. It seemed to be late in the afternoon, but it was raining and the sun clouds couldn't break through the clouds.   
Someone was lying on my bed, head in the arms. I noticed the familiar blond hair and the green pullover. TK!

It was true...I was awake. The nightmare was over.

I watched TK's face...how long has it been since I saw this face which I loved so much the last time?   
I had no idea. But it didn't mind now.   
The only things that counted were that I was alive...

TK – he looked so worried, even when sleeping. Poor TK. Now you don't have to worry anymore. I am awake and everything will be fine.   


The door opened. Someone came in and switched the light on.

"TK, let us go home, okay?" a familiar voice shouted.

The light was blending me, but I saw the shadow – the shadow of a person I knew very well.

"Hi Tai", I said carefully, not that TK would wake up.

There was silence.

Then followed the stammered answer: "M-Matt??"

I smiled and nodded: "Finally awaken and full of life. Did I miss many things??"

Watching Tai's face made me feeling happy. He looked so...surprised first, and then he began to smile. "Boy, we were really worried about you. I really had the fear of loosing my best friend. And TK was so sad..."

"I know", we looked both down on the sleeping boy. "You should wake him up", Tai said, "he doesn't deserve it to wait more than necessary."

"Yeah"

Carefully, I shook my brothers shoulder.

He opened his eyes. Looked confused. Watched me, eyes full of sadnees. Then the sadness faded away. "Matt", he whispered, a tear rolling down his face.

He threw his arms around me and hugged me.

Then he started crying. "I missed you so much. I missed you...if you'd died, I..."   
"Sst", I said, calming him down, "Everything will be fine now. See, I am awaken.   
I won't die. I will be your brother for all time."

He looks up to me and smiles. "Yes, and you are the best brother on the earth."   


THE END   
  
  
  


_That was it!! Happy End*sob*. Please review it. Thanks for reading ^-^_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  



End file.
